The present invention relates to the field of household electric appliances of the toaster type, and more particularly to toasters having a carriage that can be brought into a complementary position, called an “extra lift” position, to facilitate the removal of bread slices having comparatively small dimensions.
As is known, a toaster has a bread-supporting carriage that is able to be displaced within a frame, or enclosure, in order to permit bread slices to be brought into facing relationship with heating elements in order to be toasted. Displacement of the carriage can be effected by a manual operation, or by a spring or a restoring element, or even by a motorized mechanism.
The published patent document EP 0 845 235 describes a toaster having a spiral restoring spring provided with a recess at one of its ends supporting the carriage. This particular form of construction permits, with the aid of an actuation arm, a complementary displacement of the carriage toward an upper level for discharge, or removal, of the bread.
While such an appliance permits easy recovery of small pieces of bread and reduction of the risks of burning, it is necessary for the user to hold the arm in a raised position in order to gain access to the bread pieces. In addition, such a device allows for only one complementary raised position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,814 discloses a toaster having a bread-supporting carriage that is movable by a control element between a bread discharge position and a lowered toasting position. The carriage can be further raised from its discharge position in order to facilitate the extraction of small slices of bread, with the aid of a device having a lever arm actuated by a knob that is distinct from the element for controlling the carriage.
Moreover, a number of ergonometric studies have indicated that a substantial number of consumers are critical of having to actuate the control button of the carriage in translation toward the bottom and of the substantial force needed to block the carriage in the lowered position.
Another drawback of these toasters having a control button slides vertically is the presence of a slot in the wall of the housing, or case, which represents a possible entrance for dirt and bread crumbs into the toaster.